coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7419 (6th September 2010)
Plot Kevin phones for an ambulance while Sally tries to keep Molly calm. Tyrone finds a delivery truck blocking a one-way street. He argues with the driver who grabs the keys to Tyrone's breakdown truck and throws them away. Kylie flirts with Gary and Quinny. Anna's disapproving and warns Gary that Kylie's a slapper and best avoided but Gary ignores her advice. After searching in vain for his keys, Tyrone tries to hot-wire the truck. However he's spotted by the police. Tyrone explains his predicament. Ken meets up with James for the first time. Lawrence turns up unexpectedly and proceeds to row with James. Peter's intrigued to meet his half-brother and enjoys filling him in on some family history much to Ken's embarrassment. Becky tells Kylie that she can live with them permanently and the Rovers is her new home. Liz is unimpressed. Trevor tells Carla he's mulled over her offer and he'd like to accept. Carla introduces Trevor to Nick telling him that he's the new trainee manager. Nick's furious. James explains to Ken that he's gay and how Lawrence disapproves. Molly starts to push. Sally helps deliver the baby. The police give Tyrone a lift home. He's just in time as Molly gives birth to a baby boy. Tyrone's overcome with happiness whilst Kevin cries, his emotions in turmoil. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Quinny - Steve Bell *Van Driver - Philip Cox *James - James Roache *Lawrence - Linus Roache *Police Officer - Stephen Hoyle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *First appearance of Jack Dobbs, although the character would not be credited until 24th September 2014. *The Paramedic present for the birth of baby Jack Dobbs is uncredited, despite lines of dialogue. *Linus Roache, playing Lawrence Cunningham, appears in scenes with Chris Gascoyne playing Peter Barlow, a character that Roache had played irregularly in 1973 and 1975. This was only the second time in the programme's history that this had occurred. The first was in Episode 4996 (4th March 2001) when Bruno Langley as Todd Grimshaw acted in scenes where his character confronted Darren Michaels (played by Nicholas Zabel), a part that Langley had previously played in Episode 4868 (4th August 2000). *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Molly orders Kevin never to come near her again as she continues to to wait for Tyrone; and Becky wonders how Liz will react after announcing that Kylie will be living at the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,820,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2010 episodes